Question: Simplify the expression. $(4k^{4}+2k^{2}+2k)(-2k^{3})$
First use the distributive property. $ 4 k^4 (-2 k^3) + 2 k^2 (-2 k^3) + 2 k (-2 k^3) $ Simplify. $-8k^{7}-4k^{5}-4k^{4}$